


You get my love

by Not_the_losechesters2208



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_losechesters2208/pseuds/Not_the_losechesters2208
Summary: Heard this song and it made me think of how Dean would feel after the first time with Sammy. Watching him sleep, thoughts going through his head waiting for Sam to wake up and their world changing. Thought some other people mind see it too!





	You get my love

While you were sleeping, I decided to lay it out  
Every bad reason  
All of my pointless doubts  
Where I went wrong  
I whispered the ways that I'm ashamed of myself

While you were dreaming, I handed you all my fears  
My thoughtless decisions, turned into thoughtful tears  
What have I done for the first time  
I blame myself

But you get my love, baby  
You get my love  
If there’s only one thing about me that you can trust  
You get my love, baby  
You get my love  
Don’t let my mistakes take that away from us  
You get my love

I'm no longer hiding  
Though you're not awake to leave  
I can tell by your breathing  
It's no longer a fantasy  
I'm still not prepared  
For when you wake up  
And turn to me

But you get my love, baby  
You get my love  
If there’s only one thing about me that you can trust  
You get my love, baby  
You get my love  
Don’t let my mistakes take that away from us  
You get my love

The light comes in, the dawn is rising down  
You opened up your eyes  
Once again I have to risk it all  
The time is now

But you get my love, baby  
You get my love  
If there’s only one thing about me that you can trust  
You get my love, baby  
You get my love  
Don’t let my mistakes take that away from us

You get my love, baby  
You get my love  
If there’s only one thing about me that you can trust  
You get my love, baby  
You get my love  
Don’t let my mistakes take that away from us  
You get my love


End file.
